


More Than Gold

by Selly



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selly/pseuds/Selly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan reflects on what could have been at Hamunaptra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if you don't like this, it's not one of my best but I hope you all like.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Selly

Hamunaptra sank into the sands of the desert as Jonathan watched on helplessly. Unbelievably, his thoughts were not on the mountains of gold that Ramses had hoarded, but on a dear friend that had been lost. Ardeth Bey, the mysterious Med-jai, had given his life just so he and O’Connell had had the opportunity to save Evie and defeat Imhotep. Well, they had done it but Jonathan still grieved for what might have been. He could have possibly acknowledged the feelings for Ardeth that had started out as simple admiration and had grown…well into something stronger. He could have spoken to the Med-jai about it and…probably gotten killed for his efforts, but at least he would have been able to get it off his chest. However, that was impossible now, the feelings he harbored were just something else for the sands to devour.   
Jonathan swung himself onto the poor camel he had to ride back to Cairo and pasted a smile onto his face. He watched O’Connell kiss his sister for a few moments before trying to break them up. “Alright then, that’s quite enough of that. Propriety and such, you know. It’s time to head back and get out of this god forsaken country.”   
A hand came down onto his shoulder causing him to yelp and turn around fast enough that he fell off his camel, or he would have had there not been strong arms supporting him. Jonathan looked up into the face of the very man his heart had been mourning and a genuine smile graced his lips. “Ardeth.”  
The darker man chuckled righting Jonathan, as the man seemed too preoccupied to do it himself, though his hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they lingered and brushed the Englishman’s body. “Hello, my friend. I did not realize how strongly you felt about my country before now.”  
“Well the countryside is lovely but the natives seem a bit off. Oh and the five thousand-year-old mummy trying to kill us and take over the world does tend to put a damper on visits.”  
Ardeth shook his head, his smile lighting up his face. “As long as your sister avoids reading books full of ancient spells out loud I do not think we will need to be concerned.”  
“Very funny, Ardeth.” Evelyn called back to him.  
“Make sure to keep your woman away from ancient curses in the future, O’Connell.”   
“Oi! That’s my sister you’re talking about! You’re assuming that O’Connell owns her or something.”   
The other man graced Jonathan with a secret smile and gestured over to where Rick and Evie were locked in another embrace. “He does own something my friend, he owns her heart.”   
“Is there anyone that owns your heart?” The words spilled from his lips without thinking. Wondering, perhaps, if he had a chance.  
“There is one that owns my heart,” Ardeth replied that secretive smile still on his lips “but I do not think that he knows it yet.”   
***  
Evie turned around in Rick’s grip to look at her brother and Ardeth who were farther behind them now, stock-still and gazing at each other. She nodded once in approval and told Rick that they were leaving Jonathan there. Not surprisingly, Rick complied without question. Any excuse to be alone with her without being chaperoned by her brother.   
***  
Jonathan’s mouth had gone dry. “He, old chap?”  
Ardeth nodded once. “Yes, Jonathan, he. “  
“Well O’Connell is already taken.”   
“Silly Englishman,” the Med-jai replied, “it’s you.”   
“Me?” the aforementioned Englishman’s voice hit a new pitch before lowering. “Well then, old chap, I think that it’s time I visited your home. I heard that the Med-jai are quite the interesting people.”   
I want you.   
“Are you sure you’re ready for another adventure so soon?”  
Are you sure you’re ready to be with me?  
“I’m always up for adventure, especially if there is treasure involved.”  
I’ll always be ready to be with you. You are my treasure.  
The Med-jai nodded once and took the lead to his camp. Jonathan’s heart soared; he finally had something worth more than any gold.


End file.
